Alone In the World
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! Haley starts getting sick of her brother always leaving her out. But when a powerful creature comes, will Haley be the only one left to defeat them? My first Haley Fanfic! R
1. Chapter 1: Ditched

**Alone In the World**

**My very first Haley based fanfic. Just thought about it, randomly while watching TV. **

**Note: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long. **

**Chapter 1: Ditched**

Little Haley Long stood out there in the park, all alone. A storm was coming; rain was pouring down onto her little body. She took out her hair ties, because the water was pulling down her pigtails.

She covered her arms with her hands, trying to keep warm. Though, it wasn't much help. Being as smart as she was, she could of foresaw this dangerous storm approaching. But not even two hours ago, it was sunny as day. Even how rainy and dark and cold it was, Haley stood out, waiting.

Her ever so trustful brother, Jake Long, promised her earlier this morning that he would help her on her dragon powers. Now normally Haley would have denied anything that involved Jake and her being in the same room, but this was different. Jake was the very first, American Dragon. His powers and skills surpassed her own. And with all the adventures and missions he has been on, his wisdom and strength has gone along way. More than ever, Haley dreamed of being just like her brother, someday. Secretly, Jake was Haley's hero.

Well, that's what Haley would have said this morning. But right now, the last thing on her mind was her brother being so heroic. Once again, Jake stood up Haley. And this sweet little girl looked forward to spending a day with her big brother. But as everything else in his life, he lied once again. And Haley actually had a feeling he would show up this time. An earlier conversation would prove him trustworthy in her eyes:

"_Jake, do you think you can help me with some of my dragon powers this afternoon?" Haley stared at her big brother, as he poured milk into his cereal. Of course being so early in the morning, Jake wasn't paying attention. "Jake," she whispered._

_Jake jumped from his seat. "Huh?"_

"_Jake, do you think you can help me improve on my dragon powers this afternoon?" Haley repeated herself._

_Jake took a piece into his cereal. "Yeah…sure" he murmured with a mouth full of cheerios._

"_Jake, are you listening to me?" Haley said, just to make sure Jake got the message._

"_Yes, I'm listening to you!" Jake yelled out. "How about, Central Park, 2:00?" _

"_Okay!" Haley jumped into the air. But she wanted to make sure; his brother was going to go through this time. "2:00, for sure!?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Your not just saying that to get me to go and-"_

"_Haley, if you don't stop nagging me I won't-"_

_Haley walked over to her brother, and gave him a smile. "Okay fine I'll stop."_

"_Okay, so I will see you at 2:00, I guess." Jake said, trying to get Haley to leave him alone already._

"_Alright!" Haley then went over, and gave him a hug. "I love you big brother!" Then trotted away. _

But now that she thought about it, her brother didn't sound so trustworthy after all.

Haley ran over to a park bench, and sat there for now. She wouldn't have been soaking wet, if she would lie under a tree. But with the storm and the lightning, it was safer on the bench.

"Maybe he'll come; maybe he's just running late…" Haley said under her breathe, trying to keep her spirits up. But face it; no one could be two hours late. Haley knew she should have left an hour and a half ago, but something in her heart, was telling her to stay. Something was telling her, to trust her brother, this time. What a load of…well what do 9 year olds say…poop.

The rain started to get harder, piercing down on her fragile body. "Just five more minutes…" She whispered again, though she repeated this, every five minutes. She put her arms, over her head, to try and block the rain.

A loud crash of thunder rocked the entire city. Haley was puzzled; she had never seen a storm like this before. Something was telling her that this was just going to get worse. Finally, her instincts took over. She transformed into a dragon, and flew out of the park.

Haley barged into the front door, angry... Her parents looked from the kitchen, to see their sweet little girl soaking wet. "Hey honey…" Jonathan walked out from the kitchen. "…How did you get so… wet?" He said, being such a concerned father.

"Well I had to wait in the rain for-" Haley stopped talking. She didn't just want to say, _I was waiting for Jake in the Park for dragon lessons, but he never showed up_. Well, apart of her wanted to say the part that would get Jake in trouble. But just this morning, she felt like her brother was her biggest hero. This feeling wouldn't leave her mind. "Some friends…" She put on the fakest smile ever.

"Well okay sweetheart. But don't stay out in the rain too long, you'll get yourself sick." Jonathan scolded Haley, the proceeded back into the kitchen.

_Tell me about it,_ Haley whispered to herself, and sighed. She then slowly walked up the stairs. "Let's see what my brother had to do, that was so important." Haley looked up to her brother's door. She then started banging on it, trying to get him to open. "Jake, open up!" She yelled, but it didn't help. Luckily, she knew how to break into Jake's room. She transformed her hand into dragon claws, then picked through the lock, with a talon.

Once it was unlocked, Haley rushed into the room. But to her surprise, no one was there. Haley pondered, to where Jake could have gone. "HALEY, JAKE DINNERS READY!!" Haley could hear her mom screaming from downstairs. Haley shut Jake's down, and ran down to the kitchen.

Haley sat down, and stared at the food in front of her. "Haley, where's your brother?" Susan wondered.

Haley gave a quick thought at what she should say. Should she tell her parents that Jake wasn't here, and he sneaked off somewhere, again? Or should she cover up Jake, and make him feel even sorrier for ditching her today. "Umm…Jake says he's not hungry." Haley laughed out, and dipped her spoon into her mash potatoes.

Twice Jake almost got in trouble today. And twice Haley lied to cover it up. Jake better appreciate, for what she has done. Because Haley was still pretty mad at her brother, for ditching her once again.

* * *

**Just a little beginning of the story. I should update it in awhile... :)**

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME xD**


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

**Chapter 2: Anger**

Haley sat in a chair next to her tea party table, holding one of her dolls. Right now her dollies couldn't amuse her; all she could do is hold them in her hand, as she stared out her door.

Eventually, it was 9:00, no sign of Jake yet. She was getting impatient waiting for her big brother to show. For all she knew, he could be in trouble and need of help. But those kind of thoughts didn't go through the nine year old's mind; her anger just kept telling her that Jake ditched her, and that he never explained his reasons why.

Finally 9:30, a glow of blue light flashed into Jake's room. Haley knew that her brother was in there, and that they needed to talk.

Jake held on to the railing of the window, as his sister entered into the room. He gave out a little smirk, but it was soon wiped off as Haley charged right at him. "Where were you!!?" She yelled.

"Chill Haley, I had some…Amdrag business." Jake walked away from the window over by his head.

"You have Amdrag business from 2 in the afternoon to 9 o' clock at night?" Yeah, that was a load of…poop.

Jake crossed his arms; he didn't know where she was going on this. "Okay so I went to the movies with Trixie and Spud after, what's the big deal!?"

"Why didn't you tell me!!?" She yelled.

Finally, the message was clear to him, he forgot about the dragon practice he promised to do. But now that they were arguing, he couldn't just flat out say sorry. "Not my fault mom and dad didn't give you a cell phone."

Haley was furious now! That was not what she wanted to hear as an answer. "You could have swung by anytime and told me, instead of making me wait TWO HOURS in the pouring rain waiting for you!!!" She screamed at him.

Jake chuckled a bit. "You waited two hours in the rain?" How dumb could her little sister get?

She could feel the blood through her veins boiling even higher. "You know, you should be lucky. I covered for you for mom and dad twice!"

"No one told you to do that…" Jake defended himself.

"I thought I could do something nice for my brother! But I guess you can't do the same for me!" She stomped off, angry as hell.

She continued to stomp her feet through the hallway, and back into her room. She grabbed one of her dolls, and started to strangle it, trying to relieve the anger. But hurting her dolls wasn't going to get her anywhere. She gently put down her doll, and hopped onto her bed. She figured to settle down the steam, she should go to bed early tonight.

"_One day he's going to need my help_," She whispered to herself. "_And when he needs it, I will forget about him just as he does to me_." Eventually her eyes started to get heavy, and she found herself totally exhausted. "_He'll see_." She spoke her last words, and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**Seems like things are heating up between Jake and Haley. Let's hope, that tomorrow, things turn out... better. xDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3: Everyone’s disappearing

**Chapter 3: Seems like everyone's disappearing**

The next morning, Haley got up around normal time; 9:00. Her anger was cooled down a bit from last night, but not by much. She still had some fury build up in her system. But unlike yesterday, she wasn't going to let that ruin a perfectly good day.

She gently skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she prepared herself her very own breakfast which consisted of a bowl of healthy cereal, two pieces of toast, and the daily amount of milk. But as she took a sip of her milk, she realized how quiet it was in the house. Haley then noticed that her brother was not down here, enjoying his breakfast as she was.

"_He's probably sleeping in again_." She thought, as that was the case most of the time. But the quietness was soothing to her, she felt as if she was alone in the world, for the first time in her life.

After she slowly chewed down her food, she skipped right back up to her own room. She got dressed and fixed her hair into her usual pigtails. Once her ensemble was complete, she trotted to her parent's room, to tell them she was going out.

Ever since summer break started, everyday Haley would go with Sun and practice her dragon powers (except yesterday when she was suppose to do her daily practice with her big brother). It was a time for Haley to improve on her skills, so that when she is a bit older she can become Jake's back-up on missions.

Haley put on a thicker jacket as she walked out of her doorway. The sky was still as dark as it was yesterday, but at least it wasn't raining. It was just windy and gloomy outside. The storms here in New York were never as bad as this; something was telling her in her head that when there's bad weather, there's trouble. Instead of dragoning up and flying over to the warehouse where they practiced, Haley figured it would be safer to walk there, just in case of lightning. The warehouse wasn't that far from her house anyways.

About ten minutes later, she looked at the front of the practice gym. She opened the door, to find it totally empty. The only thing she could see is old equipment that Sun and her grandfather left to use later on in other training practices. Haley walked over to a mat that laid over most of the warehouse, and sat on top of it. Where could Sun be? "_Maybe she's running late…_?" Haley told herself. It was out of the ordinary for Sun to be late; usually she prepared for dragon training early. So when she was late, it meant something. Haley left the warehouse, and flew out into the streets.

She dragoned down in front of an apartment community. On the second floor, first room was Sun's apartment. Haley had been to Sun's small apartment a couple of times, but this was the first time she went alone. She walked down the hallway until she reached in front of her door. Haley knocked twice; no answer. After a minute, she knocked again; still no answer. Haley then dragoned up, and looked through the eye-hole of her door to see if she could see anyone. But went she looked through, all she could spot is some furniture and an empty house. Haley was puzzled, where could she be? But she didn't want to waste time looking for her. If Sun was running late, she would probably come to her house and tell her. Haley turned around, and ran out the building. She figured it was better to go home, and wait for her to come.

* * *

At that exact moment in time, Trixie and Spud barged right into Lao Shi's electronic shop. The looked like they were in a rush, or something.

"Ah Fu! Have you seen Jakey? Trixie yelled out.

"Yeah, we went to his house and everything but he wasn't there." Spud added.

Fu's head was stuck inside a blue sheet that was usually hanging over the back room doorway. He shook his head, until he was free. "Ah..." Suddenly he realized that he was just knocked out. "Wait, where I am?!" He yelled out turning around in circles.

"Uhh…" Both kids were puzzled.

His memory started to return from earlier this morning. "Wait, the old man's gone too!!? He yelled out, scared to death. "This morning when we first opened up the shop, we were attacked by some creature. They tackled me and I blacked out, so I don't remember who it was." He paws were tangled in the blue sheet. He twisted around his feet and jumped away to get free.

"You mean they're both gone!? What are we suppose to do?!!" Trixie was starting to panic. There had never been a situation where both Lao Shi and Jake disappeared, at the same time.

Fu trotted over to Trixie and Spud. "This means we need to get some help. And go find them." He pointed out the obvious.

"Help? Who are we going to get help from!?"

Spud rose up his hand, as if he it was preschool. "How about we get Sun. She'll probably know where they are!"

Actually, potato boy had a good suggestion. Fu nodded his head, and the three walked over to Sun's apartment. Once in front of her door, Trixie started banging on her door. "Ay Sun! Open up!!" She yelled. But as much as she banged, the door didn't open.

"I don't think she's home." Spud pointed out.

Trixie turned over to Fu, worried. "You don't think she was kidnapped to do you!?"

Fu pictured the reality of that suggestion. "Well, it's possible…" Fu wondered of a few enemies that could have committed this crime.

Suddenly the three stood there, thinking about the conundrum on their hands. Suddenly, their eyes widened up. "_Haley_!!" They all screamed, and rushed out of the apartment to make sure Haley wasn't taken away too.

* * *

**Seems Jake, Sun, and Lao Shi are all gone. Let's hope Haley didn't disappear too!!! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Deserted

**Chapter 4: Deserted**

Suddenly Trixie, Spud, and Fu barged right into the Long house. They didn't care if even Jake's parents saw them coming through. They had more important issues to take care of.

They group ran up the stairs, and trotted to the end of the hallway. They looked into their left and stared into Haley's room.

There was little miss Haley, sitting there chair next to her tea table. She was playing with a doll, and she noticed the crew. Fu, Trix, and Spud collapsed onto the front of the doorway, relieved yet tired. "Hey guys, have you seen Sun she wasn't at dragon training today." She spoke in her cute girlish voice. From the looks of it, she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Ahh, thank god you're here!" Fu yelled out as Haley spoke.

Haley dropped her doll, and turned to them. "Huh?" She whispered, contused on what was happening.

"Dude, it seems like every dragon is gone!!" Spud yelled out.

Trixie moved over and pushed Spud out of the way. "Yeah, that's why we came over here to make sure you were still here."

Haley put her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe the situation, "Grandpa! Sun! We have to find them!!" She yelled out scared.

"Uh you do know that your brother is gone too?" Trixie said. Weird she didn't even mention her own brother!!

Haley jumped out of her chair, and crossed her arms. "Who cares about him? I'm just glad something good came out of this."

Fu crawled under Trixie's leg, and moved to the center of the two. "Ah how's about we find a way to save them, eh!?" He yelled out.

Suddenly Haley's attitude was focusing on saving her friends. "What are we going to do?" She questioned.

Scratching his head with his leg, Fu thought up something that could bring back Jake, Lao Shi, and Sun. "Hmm…I think we should go to the Dragon Council. Tell them about this." The three of them nodded, and they all left out of the house and walked down the street to the train station.

"Fu, couldn't you just call the Dragon Council?" Haley asked him. Seems much easier and it took less time than going all the way to Isle of Draco.

"Ahh…" Fu started to make out. "I would, but I don't have their number. And when there's an emergency like this, it's best to go in person."

Spud started to skip and jump as they headed down the sidewalk. "I can't believe we are going to Isle of Draco! I've heard so much about it!!" He jumped some more.

Fu rolled his eyes. "You better settle down, Potato boy! The Dragon Council isn't too fond of humans, so that mean's you better be on your best behavior!!" Hearing that from Fu wasn't that convincing, because we all knew he was never on his best behavior.

Suddenly the reached inside the train station, and walked over to the side of the wall. There, there was a secret elevator that led them to the island. They walked inside, and were greeted by a goblin.

"Uhh…you guys better hold on or else-" Suddenly the elevator went up super fast, it seemed like their bodies were melted to the ground. Once the elevator stopped, they all fell to the ground.

Haley, Trixie, and Fu grabbed their heads, dizzier than ever. Spud on the other hand, rose up his arms. "Let's do that again!!" He yelled.

"Already, here we are on Isle of-" Suddenly the elevator opened up. "Draco?" They looked out to the island. It was a huge place, but everywhere it seemed totally empty.

Spud looked around, excited to be here still. "Uhh, is this place always so…"

"Deserted!" Trixie finished his sentence.

This was certainly strange. Isle of Draco houses dragons around the world, more than 100 on the island alone. Where could they all be, at once? "Hmm…I haven't seen this place empty since the Centaur War of 1880." Fu remarked.

The group continued their way around the island. Not one person did they see. The trotted up to the Dragon Council Temple, to try their luck there.

"Hellllooo!!" Fu dog yelled, echoing all around the whole temple. However, no one answered back. "This is bad guys…really bad!" He started so shiver.

Haley was starting to get scared too. Her whole life, she has had someone to look after her. And even as a dragon she has never done anything alone. Now she was the only dragon that was still around. "Fu, who could have done this?!!" She yelled.

Fu knew who exactly could have done this. "The Drametas." He whispered; just thinking about them gave him the chills.

"The what as?" Trixie yelled out.

"Drametas, second most powerful magical creature on Earth, after Dragons. Some say they planned out to steal away every dragon, so they could be on top."

Haley turned her head. "But how can they steal away this many dragons!?"

"Well, they have the power to detect any magical creature on Earth. Supposedly every dragon has a 'life source' inside their dragon form that allows them to change shape, which they can track. One dragon is easy for them to take down, but a group of dragons might be a bit trickier to handle."

"If this island used to be crawling with dragons, wouldn't they be able to take them out!?" Trixie had a good point made.

"Hmm…" Fu thought that out for a second. "They probably kidnapped the dragons one by one."

"If they can track down every dragon, why didn't they take me!!?" Not that Haley was complaining, but she just wanted to know.

Fu turned around, and started to walk out of the Dragon Council Temple. "Well, since you got your dragon powers at such a young age, your body probably has a weak 'life source', so the Drameta can't detect you."

Trixie paused for a second, thinking. "Well how are we suppose to get them back!?"

Soon the group came to a complete stop right in front of the magical elevator. "Hmmm…what we need is more information on these Drametas. And I think I know the guy who can give us that information." Fu spoke as they entered into the elevator, and back into New York.

* * *

**If you are wondering, Drameta is a fake magical creature I made up for this story xDD I will go into detail on their appearence, powers, etc. Next chap:D

* * *

OMG I'M SO SORRY I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER! xD MY BAD!! IF YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU ARE READING THE RIGHT CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5: The Drametas

**Chapter 5: The Drametas**

Fu, followed by Trixie, Spud, and Haley made there way into the Magical World of Magus Bazaar! Fu was supposedly taking them to an old friend of his. This, so called friend, is suppose to be bundled with information about the Drameta, their prime suspects for the whereabouts of every dragon on Isle of Draco, not including Jake, Lao Shi, and Sun.

They continued their walk down the purple avenue of the Magical World. Soon they stopped at small purple colored house, looking similar to the ones standing next to it. "Okay, just let me talking, okay?" Fu warned them, as they stood at the foot of the door.

Fu leaned over, and pushed the door open. A small little creature was sitting in a corner, typing on his computer. He had black hair, pointy ears, and a shadow over his chin which looked like he hadn't shave in over two weeks. The little creature looked up, and saw his home was now being invaded.

"Hey, Big Ernie!!" Fu dog jumped up to the table where Big Ernie sat at.

The little guy noticed the guest, and welcomed him with a frown. "Fu!" He yelled out, as if he was excited. "You're here to pay your bets….right?" He questioned himself. Fu was never known for paying any of his bets. So a certain visit to him either meant he finally gambled his way out of debt so he could pay him back OR he needed more money.

Fu jumped off the desk, getting a bit nervous. "Ahh…no." He prepared for the worse.

"Your 2 years overdue! When am I going to get my money!!?" His voice turned into anger. Yeah sure they were friends, but business is business.

"_Some friend he picks_." Haley whispered to Trixie and Spud.

Fu made his way over to the small couch closest to the computer table. He positioned rump right on top of it. Following Fu, the three kids walked over and sat next to him.

"Well, actually we need some information…" Fu got the courage to say.

First time in a long time Fu Dog has come over to Big Ernie's house, to NOT discuss money issues. This news intrigued him. "What kind of information do you acquire? He said, tapping his stubby fingers on his desk.

"What can you tell us about, the Drametas?" Fu spoke out.

"Hmm…" Big Ernie shuffled through a draw in his desk. He pulled out a giant book, and laid it on his lap. "Wait a minute…why should I tell you this? You haven't paid me back a single dime."

Fu started to pant a bit, he was getting panicky. "Come on, were pals right?" He joked…but Big Ernie didn't move a muscle.

Haley jumped off the couch, and paced her way up to the desk. "Mr.…Ernie, we need your information. Every dragon on Isle of Draco is missing! We have to find a way to save them!" She tried to convince him with her small cute attitude.

Big Ernie turned away, but couldn't resist her cuteness. "All… alright. But this going on your tab." He jumped off his chair, revealing how short he was. He stumbled over with the giant book, and squeezed between everyone on the couches. Every one huddled around him, preparing for a story.

Big Ernie shifted through the pages, until he found the right chapter: Chapter 12, The Drametas. "The Drametas are an ancient race, dating about to 100 A.D. Their known for their tracking and finding abilities. They have the face of a skull, the body of a beast. They have no legs; they just flow wherever they go. They have super long claws, able to cut through flesh easily. Whenever they leave their home, they cause massive storms to shadow over the country they are going into. Their only known weakness is a dragon. Supposedly they are the second strongest creature on Earth, Dragons being first. Legend has it they rounded up every dragon on Earth the exact day when a full Moon and Mercury line up, which only happens every 500 years at 9:05p.m. It says here that the petal of a rose, the husk of a Sasquatch and the talon of a bald eagle are their key ingredients in creating a spell that can transfer a dragon's power into them. They must have almost every dragon, more than the whole population; chain them with titanium unicorn horn, so that they can transfer through the metal to their bodies. Their strength will be converted to them, and the dragon race will lose their 'life source'. Their plan almost worked, except there was a tiny malfunction that is unknown…" Big Ernie finished up the chapter, and closed the book.

Fu knew most of this information already. What he needed to know was not mentioned. "Do you know where we could find these, Drametas?"

Big Ernie put a finger to his head; he knew almost every place of the magical world, remembering them all was hard. "They are…just north of dimension three, on Quatonplex Island."

"Dimension three? Awww man, the entrance is all the way in Cuba!!!" Fu yelled out. "How are we suppose to get there now!!?"

A spark when into Big Ernie's eyes, as if he had the gift of water to a thirsty traveler. "It only seems far if you don't have a dimensional portal." He pulled out of his pocket, a small orb. He tossed it in the air, taunting the poor people. Fu reached over to grab it, but Big Ernie pulled it backwards, away from him. "Why should I give you this, when you never pay off your bets!!?" He was right back on this topic…again.

"Come on, buddy!" He said, giving off a grin.

"Please!?" Haley begged sitting right next to Ernie. "You know, if you don't give us the spell, all the dragons will die out. Who will protect the world then?" She did have a point.

Though Big Ernie really did want to make this a business deal, he couldn't risk the destruction of the dragons, the magical world. He tossed over the orb, and it landed into Trixie's hands. "Fine, here you go. But it's going on your tab!!?" Those were the only words that Big Ernie seemed to use to threaten anyone. "Now get out of my house before I change my mind."

The people rushed out of his house. "Thanks Big guy!" Fu exclaimed as he headed out.

"Yeah, yeah…" Big Ernie rolled his eyes, and jumped back onto his chair to continue his business.

They now stood in front of Big Ernie's house, more onto his sidewalk. Fu went on all two paws and grabbed the orb. He started punching the name of their destination.

Haley looked over at Fu, worried. "Ah Fu, shouldn't we get some help before we go?" She pointed out.

"No time kid. According to my astronomical knowledge, the day that the Full moon and Mercury line up exactly is tomorrow night! We don't have time to get anyone else!!" He yelled, finishing up his project.

Haley's little eye's widen. "You mean, I have to do this alone?" He cried. This would be her first mission, away from Sun or Jake. And her first mission out of New York or Magus Bazaar.

"Don't sweat it kid, you'll do fine. Besides, I'll be there to watch your back." He then put in the last letter of their destination. The orb lit up, and split apart in two. The two halves hovered over each other in Fu's paw. "There."

"Okay…" Haley sighed.

He then turned over to Spud and Trixie. "The way to Quatonplex Island is pretty long and dangerous. You guys in?"

"Of course baby, we have to have Haley's back, to save Jake." Trixie yelled out. She then turned to Spud, waiting for his answer.

"Well umm…actually I was…" Suddenly Trixie shoved her elbow into Spud's side. "I mean, yeah I'm in."

"Okay then. Let's go!!" Fu called out. He then pressed down to two halves of the orb, and a light shock out of the sides of the orb. It flashed out, and then the four disappeared from Magus Bazaar.

* * *

**I'm not sure if that's the exact day Mecury and the moon line up xDD I made it up. :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Dimension Three

**Chapter 6: Dimension Three**

Suddenly, the four of them were dumped onto a shoreline of a beach. They crawled out of the water, and into the rocky island.

Fu was the first off all four of his paws. He shook out his fur to make himself dry, and walked forward. "Welcome to Dimension three!" he spoke aloud as if they were on a vacation island.

However, this was anything but…a vacation island.

Above the groups head it might be blue, but as you walk more on the island it soon turns a dark grey sky. The trees on the island look like forest trees, burnt down from a dangerous fire. And behind each tree, there was always something lurking behind it. Giant vultures hovered over the island, just waiting for the moment our friends here have had enough, and it's their turn to finish them off. All and all, this island didn't give off the 'friendly' vibe that would make you feel safe.

Trixie, Spud, and Haley gave second thoughts to this plan of rescue. At this rate, it seemed like they were going to get killed by just stepping foot on this island. But Fu was already heading into the forest, so it was best if they stayed close to each other. They all rushed onto their feet and walked next to the Shar-pei.

"All we have to do is walk up north for another mile or so, and that should take us right to Quatonplex Island!" Fu Dog reassured the kids. When he says that, it seems like a harmless journey. But as they inched more and more on this mossy ground and burnt down trees coming from every angle, it didn't seem so harmless.

Out of all four of them, Haley was the most terrified. She had no one to depend on, but herself. Yeah sure Trix, Fu, and Spud could help a little, but they weren't the ones with the dragon powers. This meant she would have to do most of the fighting, if needed. In the back of her mind, she has having doubts on her abilities.

Out of the blue, a little grumble could be heard from somewhere in the trees. "Did you hear that!?" Spud's teeth chattered. He jumped into Trixie's arms, scared to death.

"Spud! Get off of me!" Trixie screamed on to top of her lungs. She then dumped Spud out of her arms.

Fu stopped walking, and faced back at the two. "Hey, could you keep it down back there! What are you trying to do, lure every creature in here to us!!?"

"You mean there are other creatures out here in this nasty place?" Trixie continued on walking.

"Yeah, lots of creatures we don't want to upset!! Now let's keep moving people!" Fu Dog warned the kids.

They persisted onto the unmarked trail, founding each person behind them. Fu being in front, Haley next, then Trixie and Spud. Once again, Spud heard that grumble through the moss. "It's that sound! I heard it again!" He shouted out but in a whisper tone. The others just ignored him, and went along their way.

"Uhh….guys!?" Spud trembled, and looked behind him. Suddenly he rushed up the front of the line and hid behind Fu.

"Hey potato boy! You're holdin' up the line!" Fu yelled back.

Spud stuck his fingers in his mouth, and bit away all his fingernails. Then he lifted up his finger, and pointed behind them.

A giant werewolf was creeping on the floor, facing at the group. By its enormous size, it seemed weird that it was impossible to hear it creeping on the ground. Suddenly, the werewolf opened its mouth, growling very lightly. A fill of foam traced around the rim of his mouth. Suddenly, he rose up his head and let out a giant howl, then charged at them.

Everyone rushed behind Haley, scared to death. "Ahh Haley, this would be a good time to dragon up!" Fu whispered to her.

Haley was frozen stiff, too scared to move. "Now!" Fu yelled, as the werebeast was approaching them quickly. But how can a little dragon like her take down a giant wolf like that!!? But she had to try, or else they would be food for sure. She closed her eyes, and whispered 'dragon up!'

Little Haley Long now in dragon form, hovered over her friends. In about 5 second's time, the werewolf came after her. Haley ducked down as the beast threw all his arms back and forth at her. She went lower around his stomach, and gave him a whack of her tail. But the force of her tail didn't even leave a mark on the beast's abdomen. Just then the wolf swung down his right arm, and grabbed Haley into his grip.

The beast's arm was muscular, and strong. His grip was too tight, for her to squeeze out of it. "_Kid! Whatever you do, don't let the werewolf bite you_!" Fu Dog screamed from afar.

Haley nudged her shoulders, trying to break free; but it was too tight of a grip. The werewolf leaned his face over her. He opened his mouth, to reveal rows and rows of fanged teeth. Foam started to drip down, onto his arm. The smell of his breath, almost unbearable for the little dragon. Just as he prepared get a little snip of her, Haley opened her mouth and breathed some fire. The flames went straight to the werebeast's face, right into his blood stained eyes. The beast let go of Haley, to rub his eyes.

Haley dove under his legs, and right behind him. While he was distracted, Haley went over and sunk her teeth onto the werewolf's tail. A loud yelp called out from the wolf, and he turned around for his prey.

He swiped his arms at the little dragon. Haley tried to avoid them, but a claw came right at her, giving her two large scars onto her left arm. She dove back under the beast, trying to get as low as possible to avoid his claws. When it was free, she kicked her right leg, right at the monster's foot. A large thump shaked the island as the werebeast fell right on his back. To big to push his arms up, he kept rocking his body, trying to get on his feet.

"Come on kid; let's go before he gets up!!" Fu yelled, running out of the area. Haley flew over to them, and then went on her feet and dragoned down.

After a short distance of running, the group started to slow down; all were tired. "Fu…are there more creatures in the forest like that werewolf?" Haley softly spoke out.

"Yeah, a lot more."

They continued through the darken jungle, until Fu made an abrupt stop, and everyone banged into each other. He moved a tree to reveal a giant warehouse. "There it is, Quatonplex Island." Haley stepped forward past to tree, to enter on the other island. But Fu dog grabbed her skirt. "No yet." He spoke. "We're camping here tonight." He turned around to other way.

"Stay here tonight! In this creature infested forest!!" Trixie yelled out; this didn't seem like the best thing to do.

"It's late, we need our sleep." '_How can you even tell it's nighttime_!' Everyone thought in their minds. "And whatever we face in here won't be as dangerous as what we will face, tomorrow." Fu went over to some giant tree branches, to set up their camp site.

* * *

**How will the group survive in this creature infested forest!!! Or will they!? MUHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7: Around the Campfire

**Chapter 7: Around the Campfire**

Fu gathered up some pieces of chopped down trees, and huddled it together in a bunch. Haley blew out some flames on top of the wood, to create a nice fire. After that, the whole gang collected giant pieces of log, to sit on. And collected leafs so they may make beds so that they may lay on it for the night. There wasn't much, so they had to deal on what they could come about.

Trixie lowered her hands, over the warm fire. Not only was she cold, but she was terrified; terrified of what could be out there in the forest, just waiting to eat her! How does she always get mixed into these situations?

Too concentrated on warming up the palms of her hands, Trixie did not notice she had a guest sitting right next to her. A creature that looked like a three foot praying mantis, staring at the girl. Starting to feel that eerie, being watched feeling, Trix slowly moved her head to right. The giant praying mantis sat next to her on the log, reaching his long neck so that he could move his head closer to hers!

Trixie jumped onto the air, screaming! "What is that?!" She hid behind Fu. The strange insect started to crawl closer to her.

"It's just a bug!" Fu pushed Trixie off. "All you have to do is flick it off." He gave a little flick of his paws, and the bug went zooming out of the area. "See."

She slowly headed back to her same spot, sticking out her hands over the fire once more. Just then, you could hear little pitter patter noises on the ground. Trixie looked over her shoulder once more, to see the praying mantis thing running up to her again. Now that she knew the creature couldn't hurt her, or least she figured, she whacked up her hand knocking the praying mantis out from the camp site.

"Uhh…I hate this place. This is just like camping!!" She complained.

"No, this is worse than camping. Which is why we have to stick together." Fu Dog pressed his rump onto a log, sitting.

Right after Fu sat down, Spud runs into the camp holding a bunch of fruit. "Spud! Didn't you here a word I said!!" He yelled

"Uhh…no. But look, I found some fruit!" Spud rose up his arms with the fruit, as if he was god or something.

Trixie stood up, and reached over for the orange fruit, and sat back down. "Thank goodness, I though I was going to starve-" She lowered down her head, just to get one bite. But Fu Dog raced over to her, and smacked the fruit out of her mouth.

"Don't eat these, they're poison!!" He said spoke as he just saved Trixie's life.

Spud, still standing, looked down at the fruit. The fruit looked like regular oranges, and didn't look poisonous. "Uhh…how can you tell?"

"Haven't you heard the sayings, purple, green is safe to eat? Red and orange you'll be sick for the week?" The two were speechless. Fu grumbled under his breathe, and trotted over to tree. He hammered his paw once, into the tree trunk. As he did, purple colored fruit fell from the branches onto the ground. "There, these are safe to eat." He picked up one with his mouth, and proceeded back to his spot.

Spud picked up the fruit, and handed one to Trixie. On the other side of the fire, little Haley was sitting alone. Spud went to her side, and handed her a fruit too. "Thanks." She whispered. Her eyes did not leave the ground.

After he handed Haley the fruit, Spud went and sat down at his own log. He took one bite of his food, and then dropped it on the ground. "Oh yeah, while I was out look what I found!" He pulled behind him the same giant praying mantis that was in the camp earlier. He shoved the bug, right in Trixie's face.

Trixie ran away, again. "Spud, get that gag-nasty thing away from me!" she yelled.

"Awww, but look at him! He's so cute!!" He started tickling the bug's tummy, as if it was a baby.

Ignoring Spud, Trixie decided to sit over by Haley. She seemed rather gloomy, since she battled that werewolf, and did not speak much. She knew there was something deeper happening, to cause Haley's gloom. "So what happened between you and Jake?" She raised an eyebrow. She remembered how Haley ignored the fact that her only brother way stolen away.

Haley twitched her eyes back at the ground and at Trixie. "What…there's nothing going on between me and him…really…" she tried denying it. Trixie crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Haley gave up, trying to reject it. "It's just that…you know I really like my brother. But every time I want to spend time with him…he blows me off to do something else." She sighs.

"Haley, you have to remember that Jake is trying to ace two lives here. Sometimes he does things that you know he won't do…trust me. Just remember that he would never do anything to hurt you…on purpose."

"Doesn't seem that way to me. You know, at one point Jake was my biggest hero. But he never wants to be there for me, when I need him. He thinks I'm just some annoying little brat that gets on his nerves." Haley bent her head downward, again.

Trixie felt Haley's pain, but she knew it was true. Sometimes, Jake never gave Haley enough credit. Sure every brother and sister fight, but sometimes there were days when they had to…deal with their differences. "I know your brother can be, rough around the edges. But know that he will always love you, and be by your side."

Haley turned to the side; she wasn't so convinced, yet. She picked herself up from the log, and walked around their camp area. In the far east of the corner, Fu Dog was resting his body on a batch of leafs. He wasn't completely asleep, when Haley came to him.

"Hey kid what's up?" He lifted up his head, sitting on two paws now.

"Nothing." She answered, she still seemed depressed.

Fu shook his ears. "You nervous about tomorrow?" He guessed.

This wasn't brought to Haley's attention, until now. But yes, she was nervous, nervous combined with fear and anger. "I just don't know if I can do it Fu. I'm not that big, or strong as the other dragons. Without Sun…or grandpa, I don't think I can do it." She almost started to tear. But the will of her strength, kept the tears from falling.

"Don't worry about it kid, you'll do fine." Fu repeated himself.

"You're not just saying that, are you…?" Haley doubted Fu's advice.

The Shar-pei went to his paws, and started to pace around the bundle of leafs. "No, I'm not. You got a lot of strength build in that tiny body of yours. And your smart too, one thing that Jake lacks." He laughed.

Haley sat her rump down on the pile of leaves, squatting down on her knees. Fu came over, and put a paw around her shoulder. "With you, me, and those two over there, nothing can go wrong. Trust me, everything will be okay." Fu smiled at her.

For the first time since their departure, Haley gave a little grin, to his answer. She turned over, and gave Fu a hug. "Thanks Fu,"

Fu then got up, and walked over to the center of the camp. "We all should get some rest. Tomorrow we will think up a plan, before we attack." Fu then circled around the bundle of leafs, and went into his sleeping position. After Fu got comfortable, Haley laid right next to him, petting his fur. And not too long, Trixie and Spud joined them for one of the most uncomfortable nights of sleep. They all drifted to sleep, unknowing of what will happen, tomorrow.

* * *

**Tomorrow is their last chance, to save every one from the Drametas. Can they do it:) Can Haley prove to herself that she doesn't need anyone's help!? Find out...eventually xD**


	8. Chapter 8: Wake Up Call

**Chapter 8: Wake Up Call**

**Once again, I have had writers block for a while (okay, this story was more laziness) but I'm out of it and I'm ready to update!**

It was about 12:30 in the afternoon. Our group was still fast asleep. They didn't get much sleep, because they had little conversations throughout the night that kept them from shutting their eyes. Even so, it was very hard to find a comfortable spot in a pile of leaves and dirt. I bet you they would have slept in until about 2:00pm without noticing, if something didn't wake them up.

If you listened closely, you could hear someone or something, walking toward them. Crunches of leaves, and breathing sounds gave it away. Thinking that it was just Spud's little praying mantis friend, no one bothered to see what it was. It wasn't until Haley finally got annoyed with the noise, that she looked up and realized what it was.

Haley's tired faced soon, turned into paranoia. The creature had two giant huge red eyes. His body was brown and looked like an alien. To add more to the scary factor, he also had a pair of sharp teeth that were also foaming, and his hands were glowing a hard pitch black. The creature's body was hunched over, and it crawled slowly on four legs, as if it was about to attack his prey. His mouth growled with anger, loud enough to wake up the rest of the crew.

"Huh…what!?" Fu rubbed his eyes from the sudden wakening. He then looked to his side, to see the creature staring right at them. "Woah…" he started backing up, Trixie and Spud repeated his actions. "Chuprea!" He called out. Haley turned over, and noticed everyone was about three feet away from her.

The Chuprea noticed his prey was no longer still, which meant it was time to attack. He ran on all his legs, over at the fresh meat.

Standing up, Haley Long was no longer as scared as she was before. She dragoned up and a puff of pink smoke surrounded her. The smoked continued forward, right at the creature. Once the smoke cleared, you could see her soaring over to the Chuprea. She grabbed onto his arms, and stared to shove him backwards. The Chuprea saw what she was doing, and pressed all his strength forward, pushing Haley backwards. He also shifted his arms back and forth, trying to knock off the dragon. Haley's claws pierced into his skin, making his brown wrinkly arms start to turn red.

Finally, he couldn't take enough; he press down on his fingers, making the blackness on his hand start to glow. This glowing sensation burned Haley's little fingers, burning all the way up to her arms. Because of the two scars she had on her left arm from the werewolf yesterday, it seemed to bother her even more, forcing her to drop down one arm. With the advantage, the Chuprea yanked backwards his arm, swinging Haley off of him. She almost fell back almost hitting a tree, but she stopped herself and remained floating in the air.

Fu, Spud, and Trixie all couldn't help but watch Haley defend them. It would probably be safer if they made a run for it, but that would only risk them getting separated from one another. However, Fu could not stay there, and watch Haley do all the work. He searched through all his wrinkles, until he found a small bottle with red dust in it.

"Hey!" He yelled, getting the Chuprea's attention. Once his blood red eyes were locked on Fu, he tossed the bottle right on his body, making a cloud of red dust brush up to his face. Fu laughed; to the enjoyment that the Chuprea looked as if he was going to sneeze, to death. But he just bent back his head, preparing for it.

With the Chuprea distracted, it seemed like the perfect time for Haley to strike. But she was still quivering from the last attack the Chuprea did. After a quick shake of her head, she was ready to go. She flew forward, right at the beast. But just as the Chuprea took a step over to Fu, Trix, and Spud, he quickly turned around and aimed his palms forward. A dark beam came out from his hands, and made a direct hit to Haley. Haley flew backwards, banging right into the tree. She fell downward sliding on the trunk, out cold.

"_HALEY_!!" The three of them yelled out, trying to call to her. But no matter how loud they would yell, Haley would not move.

As his main threat was now gone, the Chuprea now went forward, slowly crawling over to Fu, Trix, and Spud. They continued to scoot backwards, until they ran right into a tree. Running was not an option, right now.

"Hey Fu, don't you have any more of that red stuff….?" Trixie spoke in fear. The Chuprea slowly came closer to them.

Fu gave one useless look into his fur. "Ahh sorry, that was my last bottle of cayenne pepper." He spoke out.

Trixie grabbed Fu's flab on his face. "WELL DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE WE CAN USE!!!?" She screamed out.

"Not anything, that would be helpful here…" He tried laughing it out. Trix dropped Fu on the ground, and their attention turned back to the creature. He bent back his butt, preparing for the tackle.

"Haley!! We could really use a dragon, right about now!!" Trixie yelled once again. Still, Haley didn't move. Suddenly, the Chuprea jumped right in front of them, showing out his giant teeth with foam dripping all over them. The group let out a quick scream, and hid behind the tree. Spud grabbed onto his praying mantis, tightly.

Their screams of terror startled the young dragon. Haley opened her eyes wide, and then they slowly got smaller. Once Haley's vision started to reappear, she noticed the Chuprea over by the tree her friends were hiding by. She got up, and pushed down on the beast's back.

The Chuprea fell on top of his chest, and quickly turned his head. He flipped over, knocking off the dragon from his back. He then bent down his knuckles, and threw out his arms at the direction of Haley.

Giant black fireballs shot out from his hands. Each one, barely missing Haley. She flew upward and downward, avoiding the 6 balls he through out at her. By the 6th one, Haley blew out her fire absorbing the black fire the Chuprea threw out. Her flames of fire continued, all the way to his arms. He grabbed his right hand, soothing the singe he just got. Then Haley dashed right at the Chuprea, giving him a 'hi-yah!' kick right in the stomach. The Chuprea flew backwards, going deeper into the forest. The creature got up, and looked back at Haley. But the Chuprea rapidly turned around, running from their campsite. Guess he will just have to find lunch, somewhere else.

Haley dragoned down, and ran over to her friends. He kept her right hand, over her left arm. "What was that thing!?" Haley wondered.

Fu Dog noticed her scars were now bleeding again. He pulled out a small container of white jelly, and patted his paws on the container to open it up. He dapped a bit on his paws, and stood up on two paws and put it on Haley's wounds. "That was a Chuprea, similar to the Chupacabra of South America." Fu coutinued to wipe the jelly until it was completely over each of Haley's scratches. "There, that should stop the pain." He said. He then gnawed on her dirty skirt, until a small piece ripped off. Haley tied the piece of cloth around her arm. The dirtiness of the skirt might make it sting more, but at least it wasn't out in the open so it could get infected.

"Thanks Fu." Haley whispered.

Fu gave a smile to her, but then his mind wandered off on another topic. "Wait, what time is it!?" He stared up at the sky, looking up to the grey clouds. No one knows how he did it, but he was able to give an estimated time. "It's almost 1:00!!" He yelled out, they slept in latter than they suppose to. "Look, we only have 8 hours to sneak into there, free the dragons, and get out! We need a plan." Fu dog dropped down to the ground, and grabbed a stick with his mouth. He then began drawing a map of the place.

"Ahh Fu, how do you know what this place looks like?" Trixie crossed her arms. Last she remembered, Fu didn't even know where the Drametas lived.

Fu eye Trixie. "It's just a sketch okay!?" He yelled out. He drew an imaginative replica of what the warehouse might look like. "Okay, the dragons are probably going to be in the middle here, we have to find them, and free them before the Drametas find us."

"But Fu, if the Drametas skill is tracking people, don't you think they'll find us?" Haley had to ask.

Fu dropped the stick in his mouth, and looked up at Haley. "The thing about Drametas is, they only can find what they are looking for. As long as they don't find us, they won't find us." He trotted forward, to the end of the forest. But for the three, that made no sense. "Okay, every one set with the plan!?"

"That was the plan! Okay, run it through me again!!" Spud yelled out. As usual, he wasn't paying attention.

"No time, let's just go already!" Fu pulled back the tree branches out of the way onto the next island. Fu jumped down, only the rocky terrain below. Trixie and Haley followed.

Spud, on the other hand, didn't jump yet. He set down his praying mantis friend, looked over at him to his side. "You gotta stay here little buddy!" He said, almost in tears. The praying mantis turned his head. "I told myself I wouldn't cry!" He wiped his eyes, whining out his sorrow. Finally, Spud jumped down, and didn't look back. The praying mantis looked at his friends walking away, and ran back into the thick jungle.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a whole week to update this story. I had 3/4 of the chapter done on Sunday, but I didn't have any time to finish it until today. Next chap shouldn't be that long of a wait.**


	9. Chapter 9: Inside the Warehouse

**Chapter 9: Inside the Warehouse**

Fu trotted at the front of the line, followed by Haley, Trixie, and then Spud. They walked down on the rocky ground of the other island they were crossing into. The little water that separated the two lands was shallow enough to walk over. The island they were going to, known as Quatonplex Island, looked very similar to the island they were just on. The only thing different, was a giant warehouse building that cleared out most of the foliage. This giant building covered most of the island, and was the home for the Drametas.

Once off the course of the rocky sand, the group headed into the forest. It wouldn't be long, until they reached to the front of the building.

Being the intelligent one in the family, Haley Long couldn't help wonder they weren't actually being very, sneaky. "Ahh Fu, don't you think they'll see us just enter into their building?" She inquired.

"Relax kid. Drametas think they're so powerful, that they can protect themselves. Even so, they don't get too many visitors out here, so they find guarding the place pointless." Fu explained. Soon, Fu made an abrupt stop. He looked up, at the corner of the warehouse. It was a grayish-blue color, in need of a paint job. An eerie feeling came to the group. But in these kinds of situations, it was best to brush off those feelings, and stay positive.

Fu turned around, and looked at the three. "Okay, here's the plan. We will go inside the building. Me, Spud, and Trixie will hide somewhere unseen by the Drametas. Haley, in your dragon form, you will fly around, until you find the dragons. Once you do, come find us, and we'll think up another plan to free them." Everyone nodded their heads, to show they understood. "Okay, let's go through the back door." Fu pointed over to the other end of their current position. There was a door that would be used for their entrance.

They all slowly walked to that door. Trixie reached over to open it, but it wouldn't open. "It's locked!" She yelled, still trying to get it open.

Fu pushed her out of the way, and went up on two paws. He pulled out a small bag of dust, from his wrinkles. "Luckily I brought some unlocking dust." He sprinkled a handful on the door. Suddenly, the door prided open, making a creaking sound as it moved.

Haley decided to go in first, just to make sure it was safe. Luckily, no Drametas were in the area, so Fu, Spud, and Trixie went inside too. From where they were standing, there wasn't must to see. The hallway was their only thing, to view at. This two way hall was bright as day, as each wall was painted white. It was a fork in the road, which way to go?

Leading the group, Fu decided to chose a way. "This way." He whispered, and went to his left. Everyone followed. They slowly walked down the hallway, knowing that any second a Drameta could be walking down the same hallway, and catch them.

Nervous that they were going to get caught, Fu decided to look into the first door to their right. They needed to find somewhere to hide, for it to go according to plan. Lucky for them, that first door was filled with boxes and other supplies. Everyone quickly went inside, and slowly shut the door.

Fu stared up at Haley, making sure she got this down. "Listen kid, Drametas aren't that tall. So when you go down the hallways, fly high to the ceiling. Once you find Jake and the others, come back here. And make sure, you don't get caught, or we'll toast."

Haley nodded her head. "I got it." Instantly, she went into dragon form. She slowly opened up the door, and flew into the hallways.

With her head almost touching the roof, Haley soared down what seemed like the never ending pathway. This haunting fear that a Drameta could be coming at her any second now, trembled in her mind. But she had to be brave. She knew well enough, that she was capable of doing anything she set her mind too.

Suddenly, another door appeared to her right. She looked inside, to see another door on the opposite side of the wall. This room was huge; it looked like it was the center of the building. Haley examined through the clear window on the door, to see if anyone was inside. Once she was sure it was empty, she flew inside.

This place was as huge as she expected. There was a small alter in the middle, unknown for its use at this moment in time. If you were to look upward, you could see a clear roof, showing the stormy weather above the warehouse. And around the whole room, was exactly what she was looking for.

Thousands upon thousands of cages filled each corner of every blank wall. Each cage had a dragon inside. Each and every dragon remained in dragon form. Their cages were so small; most dragons were cramped inside the small pen. Haley flew around, looking through each cage. It seemed that all the dragons were…asleep? Who would be asleep, at a moment like this?

Suddenly, Haley stopped in front of a cage. The eighth cage down, in the middle, was her teacher, Sun Park. She was in a slumber, just like the rest of them. Haley grabbed the metal bars in the cage, and shook them upward. But no matter how much she budged, they wouldn't open. "Sun, Sun wake up!" She yelled.

Then, the eyes of Sun slowly started to open. She looked shock, to see Haley right there. "Haley, you must help us!" Sun spoke once her vision fully came back. Haley turned her head, to her dragon master's reaction. "The Drameta are strong, stay focus to beat them off."

Suddenly, another cage started to shake. One cage up and over one, was where her big brother was. His eyes were fully opened. He grabbed on to the bars, signaling his sister. "Haley!" He yelled, Haley flew up to see him, but suddenly all the anger that she felt for him was returning. "Haley, get me out of here!!"

Haley crossed her arms. "Why should I help you, when you never help me!!?" She replied.

"Say what!?" Jake shook the cage some more. But then he remembered what he did the other day. "Look Haley, I'm sorry for being there for you that one time. But we have to find a way to stop them." He looked intently at Haley. Haley's eyes started to dim down, she knew her brother was right, and felt bad for jumping the gun at him.

"American Dragon!" Another dragon called out. Haley flew over, to answer the dragon's call. When she looked into the cage on the other side of Jake, she noticed that it was Councilor Omina, one of the members of the Dragon Council. "American Dragon, you must do what's right, to help our people break free." Haley felt so honored, to speak with her like this. She nodded her head, in agreement.

Suddenly, and uproar of voices came into the room. Every dragon now, was wide awake, and talking. Haley tried to calm them all down, but it's impossible to stop this many people at once. It was very loud; someone was bound to hear us. But as Haley head over to the door, someone grabbed her from behind.

Haley turned her head, and stared at the three Drametas, right behind her. Their heads looked just like a mangled skull. But their hands were fleshly and furry. They had on robes, to hide their ragged body, and they had no feet to walk on. Haley tried to ruffle herself out from the Drametas long sharp nails, but it was no use.

The Drameta the held the young pink dragon, looked back at the two. The second one handed him a giant sack. The Drameta grabbed out a handful of dust, and threw it on the dragon's face. Eventually, Haley lost her focus, and blacked out completely.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. One, I've been pretty busy. Two, kind of lost my focus, on this story. But I'm back, and ready to write some more :).**


	10. Chapter 10: Breakout

**Chapter 10: Breakout**

With the dragon knocked out, the Drameta lifted up the little creature, and stared at her with his eyes. He then hinted to another Drameta, pointing at the cages (Drametas don't talk). The Drameta rose up his shoulders, saying that all the cages are full. _No matter_, thought the first Drameta. He grabbed out two arm chains in a box, and placed each lock around Haley's arm. He then reinforced the chain, on the outside of a wall. He then looked back at his two companions, and vibrated his head, laughing. Soon, the laughing ceased. The leader pointed out his arms, signaling to search the area, for any more intruders. It seems there has been a breakout attempt, by someone…

The leader Drameta stayed behind. He floated back over at the little dragon that suddenly appeared. "You won't get away with this!!" Yelled another dragon in a cage nearby. It seemed to be, the American Dragon. The Drameta passed along the cages, staring at each of the dragons. An uproar of yelling and talking came back into the area. To calm them down, the Drameta pulled down a lever, releasing a dust into their cages. Soon enough, every single dragon was passed out, just as Haley was.

Three hours past, no sign of Haley. "Come on kid, it's been three hours!" Fu Dog yelled, over at Trixie and Spud in the closet. All three of them were becoming impatient, and worried.

"Do you think, she's okay?" Trixie trembled, as she held her knees in this cramped closet sitting next to a mop and a box. That same question was going through everyone's mind.

"I mean it's been three hours. Don't you think if Haley were to find Jake, she would have already?" Spud added.

Fu knew that already. He just wasn't sure if it was safe enough, to walk out and go find Haley. Once they left his room, it would be possible for the Drameta to track them down, and find them. But with all the fear and doubt he had, he couldn't let it get in the way. They need to find Haley, or else this whole rescue mission is a waste. "Hmm…we have 5 hours to stop this whole thing, we better go find Haley now before it's too late." He got up on all fours, and leaned his two paws on the door, preparing to leave.

But just before he opened the door, Trixie stood up and spoke. "But Fu, you said it yourself, if they find us, they can track us down for sure!!" She screamed.

"Well, what other choice do we have?"

"Don't you have some kind of potion, or spell you can use on us so they won't find us?" Trixie asked Fu always had a vast supply of potions; maybe he had something that could be useful.

Fu smiled. "Uhh…no. I'm kind of short supplied since I didn't have time to prepare. This means, we have to do this, ourselves."

Slowly turning the knob, the three of them tip-toed out of the closet, and into the never-ending white hallway. As the made it pasted the first corner, Fu whispered a warning to them, "Remember guys, you must be very quiet. These Drameta have very good hearing, the slightest shriek could send them after us."

Almost right after Fu said that, Spud walked forward, and tripped on his untied shoe lace. He fell forward, crashing face first onto the ground. "OWW!" He yelled, echoing the whole hallway.

An uneasy look appeared on Fu's face. "That was a bad idea." He said. Suddenly, long shadows appeared behind them. The three ran down the hallway, as fast as they could. But they were at a halt, shortly after. Another two shadows appeared in front of them. They looked side to side, stopped at a four way hallway.

"This way!" Fu yelled, pointing to the hallway to the right of them. Quickly, the each trailed down the long hallway, not daring to look back. This new hallway seemed just as long as the last one, and not a door or another hallway in sight.

Their running efforts soon started to decrease, as they started to get tired. It wasn't long, before they stopped running, trying to catch their breathe.

"LOOK!" Spud yelled, pointing down into the hallway more. It was another door, a large door at that matter. The three sucked up their agony, and charged through the doorway.

This strange room was huge! And all around it were cages filled with creatures. But a closer look, they discovered they were dragons. "We found it!" Spud cheered as they all gave a sigh of relief.

Trixie examined around the room, looking from cage to cage. But suddenly she stopped at a blank wall, staring at a dragon trapped in chains on it. "Look, its Haley!" She yelled, the gang walked over. They examined Haley, realizing that she was fasted asleep. Spud shook her, but she didn't wake up. "Now why is Haley asleep, at a time like this?"

"Hmm…" Fu got on two paws, reaching over to get a better look at her. You could tell on her eyes, and dusty sand was covering them. "It's silent dust." He concluded.

"Silent dust?" Trixie pondered.

"Yes. See Drametas have no vocal cords, so they can't talk. So to keep their enemies from hurting them, they use silent dust, to make them instantly fall asleep. They only way to wake them up, is to make a lot of noise."

Trixie bent over her head, leaning toward the pink dragon. "YO HALEY!" She screamed, still no moment from her.

Reaching into his wrinkles, Fu pulled out the small bag filled with unlocking powder. "Here, let me unlock her first." He grabbed a handful of the dust, and splashed it onto both of Haley's arms. She fell downward from being unlocked, but Spud caught her in his arms.

"HALEY! WAKE UP!!" Spud held Haley in front of him, shaking her violently. Suddenly, her eyes started to move.

"Huh?" She yawned. Eventually, she returned to human form, and all of her vision and memories returned. "Fu, Trixie, Spud! The Drameta, they trapped me to a walk!" She shrieked.

Fu patted the freighted little girl on her back. "Yeah, we know. But right now, we need to find a way to free all these dragons." He slowly trotted around the area, looking for some button or key to unlock the cages.

"Yo Fu, can't you just use that unlocking powder you have?" Trixie asked him.

Sadly, Fu pulled out his bag to reveal it not even filled that much. "Sorry, I only have enough to unlock maybe one more cage." He sighed.

"Hey look, I found Jake!" Spud called them over. The four of them looked up at the sleeping American Dragon.

Remembering that Fu only had enough powder to free one person, she figured she knew who to use it on. "We have to free him." Haley said.

"Haley, we don't have time! Right now the Drameta are on their way, and we have to hurry and find a way to free all the dragons before they-"

"We need Jake." Haley cut in. "We can't do it alone."

"Alright, fine." Fu shrugged his eyebrows. He then hopped into Haley's arms, and through the last of his powder on Jake's lock, making it disappear.

Throwing Fu to the ground, Haley dragoned up, and pulled Jake out from his cage. "WAKE, UP!!" She yelled, throwing Jake onto the floor.

The shock of her throw and the screech of her voice suddenly woke Jake Long (along with many more dragons) up. Jake opened his eyes wide, at the sight of his friends staring down at him. "Jake! You're back!" Spud cheered.

"Hey guys, so what's the plan?" He jumped up, ready into action.

"We need to find a way-" Fu started to say.

"Fu, behind you!!" Haley yelled. Four Drametas were behind him. Fu jumped out of the way, just before one grabbed him. Then with a yell of fear, Jake grabbed Trixie and Spud, Haley grabbed Fu, and they all flew out the other door entering back into the hallway.

**Will the Drameta's find the crew, in this never-ending hallway? Will Haley and the others find a way, to rescue the dragons? All this and more, next time!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Running from Drametas

**Chapter 11: Running from Drametas**

Haley and Jake soared through the hallways, going as fast as they could. It wasn't long, before the Drametas trailed behind them. Jake and Haley switch inside a new door that looked like another storage closet. They quickly shut the door, and dropped the whole gang in the closet.

"I like we lost them." Jake looked at the top of the closet door, with a little window. No sign of anything, out there.

Fu started to walk around in circles, thinking. "Lucky for us, Drametas aren't the best fliers. But now they have our scent, it won't be long before they find us in here."

"Well, in the meantime, what are we gonna do!" Trixie said, shaking Fu. She was terrified, right now.

Dragoning down, Haley stood up and looked over at the three. "We need to find a way, to free the dragons. With that many, we might have a chance at destroying the Drametas."

Jake dragoned down too. All of them faced forward, staring at the 9 year old girl. "There has to be like a button, or keys to set them all free." She added.

"But how are we going to find this key, or button?" Jake inquired.

"Hmmm…" Fu let out. "I would think it would be back in that room we were just in." He figured.

Suddenly, Jake started to shake back and forth. "Hey, let me go!!" He yelled. They turned around, to see a Drameta holding tight to Jake's body. Each one of its long nails was interlaced with each other, to make sure he couldn't escape. Then he started to electrify Jake, gripping him very tight.

"I'll save yah kid!" Fu yelled out, as he jumped into the air. He then chomped his sharp dog teeth; right on the Drameta's bony arm. The Drameta started to fly back and forth, trying to get him off.

"Everyone get out!" Haley called out. Trixie and Spud quickly charged to the side of the Drameta, running out into the halls. Just then Haley went behind the Drameta, pulling on his robe.

Distracted now, Jake turned around and blew fire into the Drameta's face. Its robe, started to catch on fire. A moment after, Haley flew down the same way Trixie and Spud went. "Dragon up!" Jake yelled, and then flew next to Haley.

Out of no where, another Drameta magically appeared down the Hallway. Haley swirled around the side of, barely missing its wretched claws.

Jake, on other hand, flew under him. Flying under the Drameta's robe, something sparked his dragon eye-site. Something was sparkling on the side of the Drameta's robe. Swiftly and slyly, Jake maneuvered his tail behind it, and pulled it off without the Drameta noticing. He then gained more speed, to fly side by side with Haley.

Haley and Jake soon caught up with Trixie, Spud, and Fu. But suddenly, there was a two way hallway approaching. Which way to take? "Guys, split up!" Jake quickly thought. Haley and Jake went down the hallway to the right, while the rest went down the hallway to the left. The two Drametas went in the same direction, as the two dragons went…

Flying into the hallway, it wasn't long before the two of them found the other door that let them in the room where the dragons were stored. Quickly, the raced inside.

Haley went in first, going over to Sun. "Haley, I have the key!" He pulled the object he held in his tail. He then tossed it over, to her.

This special key had a fine shape sculpted into it. It had a curved moon shape, then a circle sphere at the bottom end of the key. It was shining orange and blue colors, and was made of pure unicorn horn.

BAM! Three Drameta's barged through both entrances of the door. Jake blew fire at the entrance near him, but he could sense another Drameta coming behind him.

Pushing the key into Sun's luck, Haley tried to free her. However, the lock wouldn't go in. "Jake! This key doesn't lock some cages!" Haley looked at each lock noticing the different. Some had the same shape of the key, but it was backwards or upside down. And others had the same exact shape as her key.

"Just try to free as many as you can!" Jake moved his claws back and forth, dodging the Drameta's arms. Suddenly, he did a back flip, and opened his legs up. Simultaneously, he kicked off two of the three Drameta's coming after him. He then charged at the last one, grabbing his bony arm and thrashing down to the ground.

As fast as she could. She stuck the key in as many cages as she could. Then, she pulled out the dragon, out of the cage. She got about 6 dragons out, but none of them were awake. They were still in a deep sleep, and there wasn't a loud enough sound to wake them up yet.

Haley flew to the other side of the wall, trying the locks there. "Haley!" Jake screamed out, pinned down by one of the Drametas. She turned around, only to be shoved forward by a Drameta coming at her fast. Haley went forward, and crashed into the stack of cages. Lots of cages went tumbling downward.

The sound of falling cages echoed through the room. Just then, every single dragon awoke from their sleep, even the six she freed.

"Huh? What" Shaking their heads, as the six dragons found themselves free.

Haley shuffled herself out of the cages around her, and slapped the Drameta with her tail. With that free time, she flew over to the doorway, where Jake was fighting at.

A blast a fire soon beamed right at the two Drameta's holding him down. Jake then quickly got up, and looked at his sister. "Haley, you go find Trixie and Spud. I'll stay here." He flew right toward the Drameta closest to him, and gave him a slap down with his tail.

With the okay, Haley quickly dashed out of the room, and back into never ending hallway. She made a sharp turn, down the same hallway she was at in the closet. Then, with her dragon vision, she could see three figures running down the opposite hallway. Haley leaned in forward, trying to gain speed. She brought back her wings, to prevent her from running into the wall as she entered into the hallway. From the left of her, she could hear the screams of Trixie, Spud and Fu as the raced down the hallway. To the right…she could see…the Drameta!!

Opening up her mouth wide, Haley let out an inferno of fire over at the Drameta. The Drameta flew backwards, patting onto its robe, trying to extinguish the flames.

Turning the opposite direction, she flew faster over to Trixie and Spud. Soon, she was right over them. "Hang on guys." She called out. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of Trixie in one hand, Spud in the other. But just in time, Trixie picked up Fu, and cradled him in his hands.

Slowly speed, Haley tried really hard to fly fast enough with the three of them in her hands. But there was no hope for this young of dragon to carry two teenage children plus a Shar-pei dog. "Haley, are you sure you can carry us?" Trixie looked to how low they were to the ground.

Haley didn't answer; she tried concentrating her mind on flying. But the flying trip only lasted a few short seconds. Just then Haley fell downward, ramming the four of them straight for the ground. The impact of the fall made them go tumbling forward.

"It's the door!" Haley cheered. It wasn't long before they were all onto their feet, and ran for the doors. But inside, they could see 15 Drameta's all in the same room, guarding 7 of the freed dragons.

* * *

**I was going to put more in this chapter, but it got too long xD. Only two chapters left!! UNTIL...THE END XDD**


	12. Chapter 12: Electrifying Shock

**Chapter 12: Electrifying Shock **

"Haley!" Jake yelled being held up by a Drameta, with his giant claws to his throat. The rest of the dragons out of their cages were the same; pinned down by a Drameta. Haley, Fu, Trixie, and Spud couldn't help but stare.

The Drameta holding down Jake noticed they had more intruders. He pointed forward, right at them. Just then, four more Drametas came right after them. To avoid getting captured, they each split apart from each other.

Haley flew as fast as she could, away from the horrid Drameta. But as soon as she turned around, the Drameta appeared right in front of her. She quickly changed flying directions, and levitated up higher to avoid getting captured.

After that moment, Jake nudged the Drameta's side and broke free from his grip. The Drameta's skull face smirked downward, as Jake broke free. But he looked up at the sky, the clouds were pouring down water. Lightning lit up the sky as thunder shook the whole room. No one was paying much attention to the weather, until now. It was almost time, he needed to prepare.

Fu Dog ran for his life, and two Drameta's chased after him. In front, was Trixie and Spud. Then, they saw a small opening between a wall and a cage. Spud jumped inside, followed by Trixie then Fu. They tried to squeeze in together, so they wouldn't get captured. One of those two Drametas bent downward, trying to get out the three creatures inside. He opened up his palms, and let out an electric shock to the corner. Sadly, the electric current went straight to the mental cage, and missed the three of them. But a silent gesture signaled the Drameta away from them for good.

Confused, Fu peeked out his head, to see what was up. "I think they're starting to make the potion already…" He turned over to Trixie and Spud.

"How much time do we have left?" Trixie responded.

"At least one hour…"

Haley and Jake flew all around the room, avoiding the Drametas coming after them. They freed one dragon trapped under a Drameta, and tried to free the others. Haley flew high up, staying away as much as possible. Jake, on the other hand, flew low to the ground, trying to knock over as many as them as he could.

Rushing forward, Jake punched out one more Drameta that was fighting another dragon. "YEAH!" He turned around at the fallin' Drameta. But as he turned around, two more Drametas stopped him in his place. They held out their hands, forward at Jake. Two bolts of lightning striked right at him.

"JAKE!!" Haley yelled, at the site of him getting electrified. An uproar of yells and screams with through all the dragons in the cage as they watched. Finally, the lightning stopped; Jake fell to the ground fried up. The dragons pinned to the floor didn't move; each were scared the same thing would happen to them.

The Drametas that were free turned around and stared at Haley, there only target left. Haley quickly flew to the top of the roof, flying as fast as she can away from them.

Three other Drametas didn't chase after her, they stayed in the middle. One got out a giant bowl and placed it in the middle of the alter. Others grabbed other ingredients, and shoved it in the bowl. Soon, there was bubbling purple stuff inside.

One Drameta then came out with a giant pelt of a certain white animal. It was wrapped around with wire, to make it stay together. He set it on the alter, next to the bowl. Then, he set on there a petal of a rose, and a talon from an eagle. Those were the three most important ingredients, to making the potion right.

"JAKE! There making the potion!" Fu yelled loud enough to be heard from the already noisy room, to Jake on the ground. He was still a bit stiff, from the electric shock. But slowly, he got up, and prepared to lift off.

Just then, one of the Drametas pointed over to Jake, who was slowly trying to get up. One Drameta chasing Haley stopped, and walked over to a secret button under a table. Once he pressed it, each one of the cages rocked.

Suddenly, the locks of all the cages doubled. Then they zoomed right over to the dragon in their cage, and locked a ring right onto their foot. Soon, every dragon that was in a cage had a hard silver ring around their leg. Jake, who was just about to fly over to the alter, suddenly returned to dragon form. He fell to the ground, very weak.

"Sphinx hair!!" Sun screamed out, looking all the dragons returning to human form. Their powers and strength are all wiped out.

Since Haley was never in a cage, she was the only dragon left to fight. The Drametas attention was now on her. A small frown appeared on her face. "HALEY! You need to get rid of those ingredients!!" Trixie called over from the corner.

She looked down, at the alter. Suddenly, she zoomed down, and grabbed the talon of the Bald Eagle. She then headed for the exit, but a Drameta appeared right in front of it. Haley then turned around, to go out the other door, but another Drameta blocked the way out…

Suddenly, all the Drametas held up their hands, to let out a giant electrifying shock. Lightning shock everywhere, dragons in the metal cages were shocked violently if the blot went toward them. Haley flew all over the room, trying to dodge the blots.

Then, one blot went straight at her. She tried flying the other way, to avoid it. But it was no use; the bolt went straight at her back, shocking her body.

Haley flew forward, from the force of the shock. She fell directly on a table, flying tons and tons of potions all around the room. She slid forward more on the table, until she went as far to the wall. He head banged right on the wall, and the wall went back more. Seems there was a secret button right there, opening up all the cages with the dragons in it.

One black potion went straight into the air, and landed right inside the mixture of potions. The Drametas eyes widen, and they quickly left out of the room. "Oh no, that's Concentrated Nitrogen!" Fu jumped out of the corner.

"Huh?" Haley looked up her sore head, at Fu.

"The place is gonna blow!!" Fu screamed. The dragons in the cages quickly dropped to the floor, and crawled to the exits. But it was no use; soon the potion started bubbling and the whole building exploded.

Everyone got tossed in the air and landed either on the outside of the building, or in the shallow part of the ocean. As soon as they landed, all the locks on the dragons left disappeared, returning them to their dragon form.

Fu got onto his feet, he seemed okay from the fall. He walked around the forest, looking at the people. "Is everyone okay?"

Trixie and Spud got to their feet, "We're cool." The rest of the dragons slowly got on their feet, and flew over to Fu Dog.

Jake flew over to Trixie and Spud, and dragoned down. He was still a bit shakened up, but he was fine for the most part. "Wait, where's Haley?"

* * *

**I know this is all very confusing... so let me just briefy explain what happened.**

**The cages that the dragons were in were enchanted with a spell, that at any moment in time there was trouble, the Drametas would press a button that would double the locks to make them go around their ankle. The locks were reinforced with Sphinx Hair, and finished off with Unicorn horn. Making them impossible to get off and their powers would drain out.**

**Yeah, that's all that should have confused you. Sad to say, the last chapter shall be the next one. I am glad this one was so good, that I can't wait to get started on my next story :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Not So Alone Anymore

**Chapter 13: Not So Alone Anymore**

**For those of you who don't know, August 6-12 is Save Jake Long Week. Please if you can, send as many e-mails, phone calls, faxes, letters, etc. to Disney so we can get his great show uncancelled!! Go here to do your part: SaveJakeLong(dot)com.**

Quickly, Jake Long raced around the whole destroyed warehouse, looking for his sister. It was an endless search between all 1012 dragons, looking for the young dragon.

Finally, Jake noticed something was squirming inside the destroyed warehouse. Flying over, he pulled some walls and broken parts of the building out of the way. Just then, Haley appeared out from under it. She rested there on the table still, barely moving. Seems she didn't move out in time, to be upward from the explosion. Instead, the tumbling plaster and other material toppled over her.

"Haley!" Jake screamed, holding his sister's body in his arms.

Slowly, Haley opened her eyes. She looked up at her big brother, smiling. Just then, Trixie, Fu, and Spud ran over the rubble to the two. "Haley, are you okay!!?" Fu looked at the pink dragon.

"Talk to us Haley!!" Impatient, Trixie screamed at Haley, just wishing for her to say, something. Anything!

Pushing her own weight upward with her claws, Haley stood on two feet. "I…I think so." She whispered. Her body was weak and bruised, but nothing serious.

Looking up that the sky, Haley noticed the rain clouds started to part. It was spread out enough, to even see the giant glowing moon shine down upon them. Right next to the moon, you could see the tiny red speck that would be the planet Mercury. Suddenly two dragons flew over the air, and floated about Haley and Jake. "Haley Long, we must thank you for your brave efforts," said Councilor Andam one of the Dragon Council members, "For without you, the future of the Dragon's of these nations would be fatal."

Just then something jumped from one side of the warehouse to another. Then it jumped right onto, Spud's back. "Looks, it's my little buddy!" He screamed at the site of the Praying mantis. The little guy seemed to have a great respect for him…

"Let us all head back to Isle of Draco, while we can." Councilor Omina stated. Caring Haley, Jake joined up with the other dragons. While Fu, Trixie, and Spud (and the praying mantis) were carried by the fellow Dragon Council members. They flew off the shore, and an hour later they reached the island of Isle of Draco.

Haley Long stepped forward at the Dragon Council Temple. "Young American Dragon, because of your brave efforts of you and your…faithful helpers," Trixie, Spud, and Fu were all standing next to her. "You have chased away the dreaded Drameta colony, and saved us all." Councilor Kulde put a golden necklace around her. "We present you with our highest honor, the Pendant of Constancy."

Jake flew over to Haley, smiling at her. "You have a very gifted sister, Jake." Kulde walked away. Little Haley couldn't believe all of this. It seemed improbable that she actually did this, one thing by herself.

"Good job Hales."

* * *

Two days later, we see the whole gang in Central Park. Trixie was sitting on a bench, staring over at Spud who was tossing a ball over at his praying mantis friend. 

"Awww, your cute Manty!" He called out. Apparently he named the little creature, Manty. Clever…

Trixie jumped off the bench, she couldn't take it anymore. "Spud, I still say you should get rid of that creepy thing."

"But he's so cute!?" He smiled. Suddenly, Manty came back with the ball and dropped it front of Spud. But once he caught an eye at Trixie, he ran up right toward him. Trixie went off running, away from him. "Awww…he likes you!"

Spud, stepped back a bit. Haley zoomed right past him, then Jake. "That's it Haley, if you move your tail in the direction you are flying, it will increase your speed." Haley zoomed even faster, faster than Jake. Seems she could do a lot more, with these tiny wings. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked back at her brother. "Dang girl," Jake smiled.

"Thanks Jake, for doing this with me." Haley exclaimed.

"Hey, I owed you one. Besides, you're my little sister; I'll always have your back."

Haley's grin got even bigger. But soon, her regular fun attitude toward Jake, returned. "I know you're just probably doing this because I got that reward from the Dragon Councilor."

"Say what?"

"I guess I can't help if I'm just a better American Dragon…"

Jake caught on with the joke. "Please, you wish you were as good as the Amdrag."

"I doubt that." Suddenly Haley dashed out of the area, flying as fast as she can.

Following her, Jake opened up his wings and chased her. "Get back here you little!"

* * *

**THE END!!**

**See, Haley can do good job by herself. Even her relationship between her and her brother has become even closer. A nice ending, to this type of story. (I also had to include Spud getting his little praying mantis friend. That thing is just too cute!!)**


End file.
